1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to client-server software, and more particularly to a method and system for accessing a client from remote locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional client-server software allows conventional clients residing on a client machine to access functions provided by a server residing on a server machine. For example, some conventional client-server software provides backup and restore of data residing on client machines. In order to backup data, software residing on a client machine or a user utilizing the client machine invokes the conventional client. This may be through an application programming interface (API), a command line or a graphical user interface (GUI). The conventional client then requests the conventional server to backup the data and passes the data to the conventional server. The conventional server stores the data and provides a response to the conventional client that the data has been successfully stored. When the data is to be restored, the conventional client sends a request for the data to the conventional server. In response, the conventional server provides a copy of the stored data to the conventional client.
It is desirable for client-server software to work with many different client platforms or server platforms. A client platform can be viewed as a particular type of client machine or operating system. Similarly, a server platform can be viewed as a particular type of server machine. Compatibility with different platforms may be especially desirable for client platforms. This is because there is a large number of operating system platforms that users wish to have their clients on. A network may have many client machines using many different client platforms. All of these platforms are often used with the same server. Consequently, the client-server software should be compatible with multiple desired client platforms. In order for the client-server software to function with different client platforms, the conventional client can be ported or installed on the client platform. Once installed on the client platform, the end user, by logging into the client, can access the functions of the server.
Although it is advantageous for a client to be compatible and installed across a wide variety of client platforms, this approach also has its drawbacks. One such problem is encountered when there is a need to access client machines remotely. This problem is compounded when there is a need to access multiple client machines remotely. Since a user needs to login to the client machine to initiate a client access to a server, this requires the user to be either physically or remotely logged into the client to invoke the services provided by the server. Remotely logging into the client further requires operating system specific application software at the remote location to obtain access. Thus, a system administrator working at a server cannot easily access all the client machines in a network. For example, in the context of storage management in a client-server environment, one main problem is not being able to manage storage from anywhere. To initiate the client operation on a client-server software product generally requires login access to that client machine. “Remote” client access in the prior art technologies required a remotely logging into the client as mentioned above. Thus, it is difficult from a remote location to request a workstation be backed up to the server, and similarly for a file to be restored from the server to the workstation.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need to provide a client for a client-server system that can be accessed from anywhere. It would be desirable to provide a client that could be accessed locally, remotely, or even from the server itself. Further, it would be desirable to provide a storage management system wherein client data could be backed up or restored from remote locations.